


Off the Clock

by Elvishdork



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Life of the Turks, M/M, Minor Injuries, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvishdork/pseuds/Elvishdork
Summary: Being a Turk isn't an easy job.  It's not a job that's really ever recommended.  The only thing harder than being a Turk is loving one.  Especially if that Turk happens to be your partner.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 49





	Off the Clock

Rude tossed his keys onto the counter, not even blinking at the extra set of haphazardly thrown shoes tossed just a short distance from the front door. It was an annoying habit, but Rude couldn’t bring himself to bend down to arrange them properly.

The clock on the stove read that it was a little past two in the morning. Rude was exhausted, hiding tired eyes behind glasses he had yet to shed. There was an underlying ache along his arms and ribs; nothing more than bruising that would be gone after a few hours of sleep and a low level cure. 

Rude wanted nothing more than to shed his uniform and collapse into bed. But the rumble of his stomach took priority as he took a carton of leftover take-out from the fridge. He was just dumping the rice and broccoli onto a plate when there was movement in the living room. “Oh good you’re home,” Reno said from the couch. 

Rude looked over at the redhead. He looked worse for wear: the white collar of his shirt was speckled with blood, a bandage was tied around his left hand, and an actively bleeding cut sat along his jawline. Sighing through his nose, Rude put the take-out down on the counter and bent to retrieve one of the many first aid kits they kept scattered around the apartment. 

Walking into the living room and setting the kit down on the coffee table, Rude gestured for Reno to move over. As he did, Rude reached over to turn a lamp on and sat down beside his partner. The cut didn’t look as deep as the oozing made it out to be, it looked more aggravated by persistent touching. 

“You look like Monday kicked you around a bit too.” Reno said before Rude took his glasses off for a better look. He put his hands on Reno’s chin and ran his thumb against the laceration, barely touching but Reno still sucked air in between his teeth in a light hiss. Even still, it looked like there was something embedded in the cut. Some shrapnel maybe. 

Rude let go of Reno’s chin long enough to dig the tweezers and alcohol out of the med kit. He gave the tweezers a quick dip, then went back to steadying Reno’s chin. In the light of the table lamp Rude dove in with the tweezers, eager to get this over with as quickly as possible. 

Reno for his part stayed relatively still. He gripped at Rude’s hip, squeezing as his partner widened the wound and again when he pulled out a small shard of metal. 

“Paperwork is gonna be a bitch tomorrow,” Reno said as he eyed the offending shard. 

“Stitches or Cure?” Rude asked as he went to put the tweezers back in the kit. 

“Just low level Cure it, I’ll sleep it off.” Reno replied. Nodding, Rude extended the bangle he kept his materia on. A low green light extended out over Reno; the wound closing up quickly as though going through weeks of healing till there was only the thin ghost of a line along his jaw. 

Reno rubbed at it, satisfied that it was no longer hurting or continuing to bleed over him. “Thanks partner,” Reno said as he leaned over to kiss Rude on the cheek. 

Rude hummed, packed the rest of the kit up, and headed back towards the kitchen. “You eat yet?” he asked.

“Nah, I was thinking of ordering in again.” Reno replied. 

“We already have leftovers,” Rude replied. He was too tired to deal with the public, especially at this hour. 

“Less effort,” Reno offered.

“More time consuming,” Rude countered, pulling a second plate out of the cabinet and dumping the rest of the take-out carton’s contents onto it. 

Reno didn’t argue as Rude set the microwave for the first plate. In a matter of minutes they had hot food. They sat together, eating as quickly as they could despite their exhaustion.

“What kicked you around tonight?” Reno asks.

“Friendly disagreement about how business is being handled in Wall Market,” Rude replies. “What did you blow up this time?”

“Why do you assume it was me, huh?” Rude replies, mock offence with a slight smile as he picks at his broccoli. “It was some AVALANCHE amateurs and their shitty grenades.” 

Rude nods. They finish their food and dump the dishes in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. 

Rude takes the bathroom first as Reno tugged at his clothing. Rude brushed his teeth and splashed some water over his face in an attempt to get some of the grime off of him. He pulled his own uniform off and pulled a clean shirt on. He could shower in the morning after sleep.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Rude threw his uniform into the hamper. Reno had already shed his own bloody clothing for something clean as well. They switched places, Reno taking the bathroom while Rude fell into bed first. He activated his materia again, exerting what little energy he had left for a cure on his blooming bruises. 

Reno joined him a few minutes later. He practically collapsed into the bed as well. They shifted, getting comfortable and settled with Reno tucking his head under Rude’s chin. Reno’s hand rested on Rude’s hip, while Rude’s hand traced a soothing line up and down Reno’s spine. 

Within minutes they were asleep.


End file.
